A Godly Christams Carol
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Loki Laevatein hates one holiday more than any other. Christmas. But can one wish and a visit from spirits in the forms of his more treasured people change his mind before it's too late?


**HO! HO! HO! Hello readers! Happy Holidays! I wanted to make it special by writing this story of everyone. I hope you like it. I put a special twist on A Christmas Carol to make it my own. Fun Fact: Did you know in the original story, it was spirits that came to Scrooge, not ghosts? Interesting, right? Anyway, I wanted to put in some romance, humor, and most importantly, the value of friendship in this story! Get ready for twists and turns on this holiday road! Remember, I don't own Kamigami No Asobi or A Christmas Carol. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Loki Laevatein wasn't happy, which was a first for the normally prank-happy fire god. He was enjoying the human world. The fresh fallen snow didn't bother him since he grew up far up north. But it was the day that he hated the most; Christmas Eve. <em>I can't believe I agreed to join everyone in their stupid celebration<em>, the redhead though with a scowl. He never enjoyed Christmas as a child. While everyone else enjoyed being with family and friends, the small Loki was left out in the bitter cold, just because of what he was.

"Bah-humbug!" he shouted up to the snowy sky. _Huh, that feels like Deja-vu_.

"Loki-san!" a voice in the distance called out. The first thing he immediately recognized was the plum hair ponytail whipping in the wind. Yui made her way to where Loki stood, catching her breath as she reached her destination. "Loki-san, I'm so glad I found you! I was worrying you got lost on the way to the party." She smiled and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his as she began walking back toward the shrine.

"A-actually," the fire god stuttered, a bit surprised his secret crush grabbed his hand so suddenly, "I just need some time alone."

"But wouldn't it be better if you spent Christmas with everyone?" She titled her head adorable, her fluffy hat tilting of her head.

Loki didn't know what came over him, because the next thing he knew, he was pulling his hand out of Yui's soft, small one. "What if I want to spend it alone!? You got a problem with that!? No different than how I've always spend it! Just go away!" He instantly regretted his words as her golden brown eyes began to brim with tears. Before he could get out the rights words, Yui turned on her heel and ran through the crowd of Christmas shoppers. _I even managed to hurt one of the peppiest girls alive! I'm horrible!_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

That night, Yui lay sprawled out on her bed, her thought always seeming to drift to Loki, which led to thinking about his words before she ran off. She knew it her heart it wasn't the right action to take, considering the horrible childhood Loki went through. She believed her just needed a little push to see what Christmas really meant, that he wasn't alone any more. Loki had all of the gods…and her. The teenage girl sat up, turned, and stepped out of bed. She sat at the windowsill, looking up at the clear night sky. Suddenly, a flash passed her by; a shooting star. Yui clasped her hands together, holding them to her chest, and closed her eyes. She prayed, "Please help Loki-san realize he's not alone, to help him see the true meaning of Christmas."

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

One minute, he's sleeping in his bed, sleeping soundly of the good old days with his childhood friends. The next thing he knew, a bright light—surprisingly, it was brighter than Balder's light—shined all around his room. His foot tangled in his crimson red sheets, causing him to kiss the floor after he took a tumble out of bed. What he was currently staring at astounded him to no end.

"A-fool-on?" he asked. He was stunned enough that the Greek god of the sun somehow snuck into his room. "I don't know why you're here, but let me make one thing clear. I like girls."

The spirit's happy grin stayed on. "So do I. However, I am not who you think I am. We spirits come to people in forms they can feel at ease around. Apollon was my first choice since we are so alike. I think it's because–"

"Cut to the chase, light boy."

The spirit cleared his throat. "I come with a message." He snapped his fingers and a gold scroll appeared. The spirit unraveled it and announced, "According to tradition, we spirits help complete Scrooges help see the true meaning of Christmas after one wish is made by another. Tonight, you will be visited by three different spirits, each we the clock strikes their respective station. Also, if you can't see the true meaning of Christmas by then, then it's no longer our problem. Bye-bye!" And with that, he was gone.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

Loki tossed and turned in big a chair for what felt like hours…but was just five minutes. _Was I just dreaming? Was I hallucinating when I fell out of bed?_ His thoughts were interrupted when the city clock rang one time. _It's one o' clock already?_

For the second time that night he fell over when a loud voice boomed, "LOKI." His ears were ringing, but he placed his hands on the sides of his head to stop it. When he looked around to find the source of the voice, he was dumbfounded with what he saw this time.

"Thor?" he wondered, staring at the teal-haired person floating in midair, clad in a Greek toga and orange sandals.

"Incorrect," the strange man answered. "I may look like your childhood friend—we spirits know everything about everyone—but I am the Spirit of Christmas Past."

"I'd rather jump in a pile of needles than look at my past…" the redhead muttered.

"Too late," the Thor look-alike said with an impassive face. He grabbed the fire god's arm and flew straight through the roof without breaking it.

"What the–!? Dear gods!" Loki was panicking for the first time in so long. "Put me down Ghost of Christmas Whatever!"

"As you wish."

And down Loki went. He landed face first in a thick layer of snow. _What is with me falling face first today!?_ He dusted himself off and looked up, only to come face to face with a place he hadn't seen in years; his home of Scandinavia. **(A/N: I looked it up.)**

"Why am I here!?" the uniformed god screamed to the spirit.

"To take a look into your circumstances." Thor look-alike pointed straight ahead to a smaller version of Loki running through the snow.

"That's…me!" He didn't know what to believe anymore. He was actually back at the beginning, the snow gently falling from the clouds to the Earth. He couldn't help but stare at the scene that unfolded before him…

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

They were laughing at him. He didn't ask to be born half Frost Giant! Why can't they see he's just like them, a god with a will of his own? Young Loki let tears fall down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away before the harsh winter frost froze the tears on his face.

_No one wants you._

_Who would care one bit about a frost giant?_

_Go and freeze like your ancestors._

He had heard it all. But today made it worse. "It's Christmas, you jerks!" little Loki shouted to the dark clouds u high. "I hate you; all of you! No! I hate Christmas! Not even now will I be shown a little bit of love!"

He ran and ran through the icy forest until his little legs were sore. He was fated to live and die without happiness, with love, and without light. Unknown to him, an older Loki watched him with saddened eyes.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

The spirit spoke up, "Your heart froze over time, but Christmas Eve was when your icy heart truly broke."

"I know," Loki answered.

"You vowed to always hate Christmas."

"I know," Loki said a bit louder.

"You turned down it like you felt it turned down you."

"I get it already!"

But the spirit's face remained stone cold. "That attitude is what drove your girlfriend away."

Loki's face turned the same shade as his hair. "S-She ain't m-my girlfriend! I w-wouldn't object though…" He whispered that last part, looking down at his feet. When he looked back up, he was back in his room and the spirit was gone. "Hey! That was it!? No life lesson? No huge awe-inspiring speech? What a waste." He looked at his alarm clock and was shocked to read the time. It was 1:59 a.m. He was with that spirit for almost an hour?

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

He feared for when two o' clock hit. Too late. The clock was chiming twice to signify the time. _Oh no…_ Instead of hearing another booming voice like he expected, he heard a sweet voice, like the tinkling of bells.

"Hello, Loki," the voice greeted.

Loki turned around and blushed once again. In a beautiful white dress—like the women wore back home—stood the very girl he yelled at and was feeling so guilty over.

"Y-Y-Yui!?" the teenager stuttered, practically jumping out of his skin.

"I don't know what a Yui is, but I am the Spirit of Christmas Present."

Loki smirked, sauntered over to the girl, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now this visit I like. So that means you're going to give me a little present, right~?"

Before he could give his signature wink, the spirit swatted his hand off and gave him a hard stare. "Look pal," she stated, "I'm on a tight scheduled and have now time for your infamous games. There are a lot more Christmas bums out there, so I'll make this nice and simple."

The fire god pouted, his cheeks puffed out. "My koneko-chan is much nicer than you…" he mumbled under his breath. The purple-haired spirit grabbed his arm, but they didn't go through the roof, much to Loki's relief. Instead, they teleported to Yui's home; the shrine. "What are we doing here?"

"To show you what you're missing out on, Scrooge Laevatein," the girl replied. Suddenly, the two were inside the shrine. "Remember, we can see them, but they can't see us."

Inside the shrine, music filled the room. All the gods were gathered, playing game an eating. However, all Loki could focus on was Yui standing in the door way, right under a sprig of mistletoe that hung right above her head. How he desperately wanted to be there and make her face flush as he kissed her right then and there in front of everyone, and shout that she was a terrible kisser when she actually was, just as he admittedly fantasized about.

His fantasy shattered when he saw Balder walk up to Yui and point and the mistletoe. Yui's face flushed just like Loki wanted her to do with him. The two were leaning toward each other and Loki's body reacted on its own. "NO!" he shouted and jumped toward them. But the spirit pulled him back and they disappeared before Loki could see Balder kiss Yui's forehead and say, "Those lips should be kissed by someone else."

Loki did a belly flop on his bedroom floor after he jumped forward to stop the kiss. He didn't care if the spirit was in the form of the woman he loved the most. He glared his most deadly glare. "What did you do that for!?"

She glared back. "I did my job to show you the present and leave the rest up to you to think of what could've been. You may have lost your girlfriend to another," she mocked.

The redhead shut his eyes tight and yelled, "For the last time, she's not my girlfriend." But when he opened he eyes, he only saw air. That's the second time tonight. _Let me guess. It's almost three o' clock..._ He glanced over his shoulder to his nightstand. 2:59 a.m. _Yup, just as I thought._ "So wait," he said to himself, "If I met past and the next spirit is…future?" _But why would rejecting a single invite change me entire future?_ His face paled when he remembered the movie he recently saw. The man was seeing his future, but instead of seeing his future self, all he met was his tombstone. _But I'm a god, so that can't happen, right…?_

The sound of heavily breathing broke his pondering and he slowly turned around, hairs standing straight like soldiers on the back of his neck, to see the final spirit. It was dressed in nothing but black from head to toe. Even its face was opaque because of the shade the hood of the cloak was offering. The spirit lifted its hand and curled its gloved finger, motioning for Loki to move closer.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to show me some kind of horrible future?" the slightly frightened god questioned as his continued to stared into the abyss where the spirit's face should've been showing.

The spirit only nodded and moved to the window. Loki followed, not doubting they wouldn't fall, but end up in the future. The blackened spirit covered Loki's grayish-blue eyes and removed its hand as quickly as it placed it. Next thing he knew, he was standing at the top of Yui's shrine steps.

Cautiously, he moved toward the small house and opened the door. All of the gods were sitting around with gloomy expressions. His heart almost stopped when he didn't see himself among them. However, he was surprised when Yui wasn't there either.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

No one knew what the make of the situation. Yui seemed so healthy when they first met her. Up until now, she was constantly smiling and cheery. But today…they almost broke down thinking about it. Yui was upstairs, in her bed; her deathbed to be exact. The year before, Yui started experiencing some strange symptoms. When the gods and her other friends asked her if she was alright, she only smiled and said it was a little cold. She said she would recover eventually...but she never did.

Yui's mother came out with five cups of tea. She tried to console the gods as they all tried to hold in their tears for Yui's sake. Yui would go out with everyone around her smiling. That's the least they could do for her. So they all refused the tea and slowly walked upstairs to see their sickly friend, not knowing a terrified Loki already rushed up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

All Loki could do was watch as the gods each took turns holding Yui's hand and saying their last words to her.

"Please don't go Fairy-san," Apollon whimpered, no longer fighting his salty tears.

"I wish I could stay," the violet-haired girl murmured weakly with a small smile.

"My misfortune has stuck again," Hades sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself, Hades-san. My family has had a history of cancer for generations…"

_Cancer?_ Loki thought in horror. _No…_

"S-say hello t-to my caretaker, okay W-weed?" Takeru stuttered, his vision blurry with his sad tears.

"I promise…"

"I'll make sure you can see the moon wherever you are."

"I'd love that, Tsukito-san. Please don't cry…"

"May I have a moment alone with Yui?" Balder asked. The others complied and left the room with their grief.

Balder bent down to Yui's level, squeezing her hand gently. "I'm sorry Loki didn't come, Yui-san… I know it's Christmas and all, but I couldn't believe he wouldn't listen to a word I said after he heard Christmas…"

Yui gave one last, wistful smile. "I understand, Balder-san. But tell Loki one thing. Even if I'm gone, I'll kiss him under the mistletoe every Christmas, whether he likes it or not." Then, her heart officially stopped.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

The spirit and Loki were back outside, seeing as Loki was just about to break down.

"What happened to me?" the trickster asked himself, finding it hard to believe he became so cold-hearted about Christmas that he refused to even go say some parting words to sweet Yui.

The spirit placed both hands on his hood and lifted it. Loki almost fell back. The spirit took the form of his best friend, Balder, but this was different. His blonde hair was longer but looked so unhealthy, his eyes had dark purple bags under them, and his skin was as white as the fallen snow.

"After you stopped coming around for Christmas," he said, "you never wanted to speak of the one holiday again. After Yui died of leukemia, you hated even going outside because everything you saw reminded you of her. You spitefulness and regret froze your heart faster than expected. Also, your friends never celebrated anything again. They became so miserable, they went home, but their duties became half-hearted chores. You stayed and abandoned your friends. You were never trusted by anyone again."

"I'm sorry! I never wanted this to happen! I can do better! I'll visit Yui every day until death comes knocking! I promise! I want to chase!" The rest of the night was a complete blank…

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

He jolted up from his bed, face drowned in sweat. _It was a dream..?_ It felt too real, though. He jumped out of his red sheets and rushed downstairs with a new resolve. He stopped by the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for his roommates. "Balder, Thor!" he called to his friends. He listened to silent groans and doors opening. The two came down and were surprised at the extravagant meal on their table.

"Loki, what is all this?" Thor probed, looking all around to find the prank. Loki was only so happy and willing to do things when he had something up his sleeve.

Instead of an answer, Loki simply walked up to the two and hugged them. He held them close for a couple minutes before pulling away. "I just love you both." Thor and Balder felt their backs for any cheesy signs, but none came up. Loki was actually being genuinely kind. "Oh, and I'm coming with you to Yui's Christmas party."

Yup, their friend had completely lost it.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

At the party, everyone was having more than a good time. Yui served food and punch in a cute Santa dress and hat, smiling the entire time. Loki stared at her for the longer time, wondering how far into the future her went when he saw the only girl he opened up to dying.

"Loki-san," Yui called, but to Loki it came out as a coo. "Would you like my cookies?"

"W-what was that, Yui?" He blushed. His mind was still playing tricks on him.

"I said, would you like some of my Christmas cookies," she repeated, holding the tray up. He simply nodded and took one. "Look." She pointed upward. "Mistletoe."

The redhead looked up to see the tiny sprig dangled above them then looked back down at Yui. His dream was coming true, only he was in Balder's place, and he was enjoying every last second of it. "Well, rules are rules." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, pulling the girl very close. Yui's face turned ten shades of red as Loki slowly leaned in toward her lips. But before his lips could reach the destination they desperately ached for, Takeru chose that moment to butt in.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "No time for smooching at this party!"

The two blushing teens found themselves being dragged by the sea god toward the center on the room. Right at that moment, Yui turned to Loki and mouthed, "Next year, okay?" Loki nodded with a gentle smile. He never felt more loved than with everyone around him.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

The party had ended and Loki stayed behind to help Yui clean up all the streamers and food.

"Hey, Yui."

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll tell me if you ever get sick…" Loki looked straight at the girl of his dreams with unwavering eyes.

Yui wasn't expected that. "Um…okay. But why?"

"Well, I mean, doesn't your family have a history of sickness, cancer for example?"

The girl turned to him, confused. "My family doesn't have any history of sickness, let alone cancer? Where did you get that idea?" Then, Yui grabbed her trash bag and went to clean the kitchen.

Loki couldn't believe it. The trickster had been tricked. And oddly, he didn't care.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think of my twist on A Christmas Carol? I wanted to make a special holiday story for you guys to read. Sorry the ending was kinda weak. I tried my best. Please review. OH! And I'll have a list of stories I'll be updating up soon! I'm off to party and open presents! MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!<strong>


End file.
